


Rekindling a family

by bearinapotatosack



Series: NATM Drabbles [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Larry returns to the Museum after three and a half years since first entering to find that so much has changed yet everything is also the same.





	Rekindling a family

The museum stood tall, with the fading sunlight seeping over it’s grand structure, it looked holy. He opened the door and took a deep breath in, tonight was going to be an awkward night.

As he entered, he saw a woman, most likely in her young twenties, wearing the night guard uniform. He put two and two together and realised that she was the night guard for those years he was away. Stepping forwards, he introduced himself.

”Hi, I’m Larry the new nightguard, well not really new but returning after two years night guard,” He looked down awkwardly, knowing that he had a habit of rambling. 

“I’m Christina, I’ve heard a lot about you Larry,” He raised his eyebrows in anxiety, sure they’d all joined together to get rid of Kahmunrah but he knew how people could act in situations. Christina noticed this and replied, “All good things, all good things,” 

She walked towards him, instructions in hand and flicked through the pages as she walked. 

“Maybe we could split the instructions, to you know, do them quicker so you have more time to talk to your friends,” She shifted her weight from one foot to another multiple times, it was obvious that she too had taken the job that seemed to be one of the calmest in New York. And again, she was wrong.

”Aren’t you not gonna be joining us tonight? You are welcome too, you have been here for two years,” Compared to my eighteen months, he added in his head. Larry being himself thought that his presence was intruding on a relationship that had been built on multiple years worth of time. But the museum needed another night guard, suggesting that there were more exhibits or that Christina couldn’t handle the museum’s wild nightlife. 

“Oh, I know but I have something important to do,” She looked at him as she carefully tucked a lock of hair from the side of her face as it peaked out from her bun and under her glasses. She let out a shaky breath and waited for Larry’s response.

”Is it really gonna take all night? Have you got another job? Anything we can help with?” Over the years Larry had accumulated a number of skills due to his plethora of jobs- he could probably give her tips if she needed them.

”The only thing you could do to help is to leave me be,” She said through a weak laugh, returning to the instructions, she tried to straighten out the wrinkles in the old handbook in anxiety. “I’ll take the top half!”

She burst into a short conversation ending and quickly stormed off mumbling to herself in a language he didn’t understand. He breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn’t that he didn’t like his collegue, he just couldn’t handle awkward conversations at this moment. Walking off to lock the door, he went through his share of the instructions in his hands- hopefully Christina was right and that these tasks wouldn’t take long. 

* * *

 After around fifteen minutes he’d finished and was leaning against the desk, as he waited he went through a mental checklist of essential tasks, all of which he’d completed. As if on que, the sun went down and Teddy seemed to wake up, his eyes moved around and he immediately jogged to Larry as saw him. He’d been preparing himself for the energetic exhibits all week.

”Lawrence! You’ve returned! How have you been since we last spoke?” Larry smiled as the lively president spoke.

”It’s only been a week, Teddy, but I’m good,” He looked down slightly fumblingly.

”My God! A week! Why how time flies, how is Nicholas nowadays?” Teddy exclaimed, slapping Larry on the back. As he began to answer he saw a gentle pacing figure approach him. Sacajawea.

”Larry, you’re back,” She smiled calmly at him, linking her arm with Teddy’s. 

“Yeah, hopefully for longer than eighteen months this time,” Larry scratched the back of his head, feeling his anxieties begin to disappear as the conversation went on. He mentioned the company briefly but found himself mainly talking about his apartment. During the conversation, they were joined by Attila who nodded at Larry- but later gave him a bone crushing hug. Joining him was Jed and Octavius, they were energetic to say the least.

”Gigantor! Nice to see ya pal!” The miniature cowboy shouted, it was clear he hadn’t changed. 

“Larry, it’s good to see that you’ve taken up our offer of returning,” He gave a large grin and pushed his helmet back on his head.

“Well, it was really Dr. McPhee who offered me the job but it’s good to be back.” Larry noticed the small crowd of people that were beginning to gather around him, his minute fear of large crowds was starting to kick in. Before he had chance to disperse the crowd,  Ahkmenrah appeared, smiling like a chesire cat as he noticed Larry.  

“Guardian of Brooklyn, it is lovely to see your face again,” He grinned and accepted a hand shake due to the space. Larry thought it was strange but with Ahk’s presence his nerves calmed.  He laughed, feeling a weight lifted off hid chest. But as he caught up the two years worth of news that he’d missed, Christina appeared from around the corner. She headed towards the group but instead of talking she waited at the back, as if she didn’t want to interrupt them. Ahkmenrah turned around and leaned in to her as she whispered something private in his ear, he nodded and briefly squeezed her arm before she left once again around the corner. Larry couldn’t help but be curious after letting the thought brew in his head he came out with a question.

”About Christina, is there something I need to know about her?”


End file.
